Recommençons
by Chalilodimun
Summary: Harry est sur le point d'accoucher. Comment est-ce possible ? Parce que Draco a fait une erreur. UA Mpreg


Bonjour à tous ! Vous êtes ici sur ma toute première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle répondra à vos attentes.

Auteur : Moa ! (Chalilodimun)

Disclaimer : Bon j'imagine que vous vous en doutez si vous êtes sur ce site. Surtout dans la partie sur Harry Potter. Et vous avez du en voir des disclaimers pour dire que tout appartenait à JKR. Mais bon, il faut bien le redire. Donc vous l'aurez compris, aucun des personnages n'est à moi. CEPENDANT l'histoire, elle, est à moi ! Alors pas de copiage. (spéciale dédicace à l'auteure Netellafim ! J'ai pas pu résister de faire un disclaimer original)

Rating : **M** (bah oui mes cocos, il y aura un petit lemon pour combler vos désirs pervers)

Warning 1 : Il s'agit d'une histoire ayant trait à l'**HOMOSEXUALITÉ**. Pour mes chers amis les homophobes, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Warning 2 : Ce que pense Ron n'est pas ce que je pense ! (je veux pas de reviews incendiaires)

Warning 3 : Une amie m'a dit qu'il fallait vraiment que je prévienne. Donc attention, cette histoire est assez triste. Mais elle se termine bien, hein ! M'enfin bon, y a quand même eu une autre de mes amies qui a pleuré.

Ma source d'inspiration : Un rêve et l'envie que Harry soit enceint (malgré le fait que je n'aime que moyennement les Mpreg)

Genre : **Romance, Triste (Drame ?), Mpreg, UA**

Synopsis : Harry est sur le point d'accoucher. Comment est-ce possible ? Parce que Draco a fait une erreur.

Je me suis relue trois fois dont deux à tête reposée. Il ne devrait normalement pas y avoir de fautes donc. Si vous en voyez, prévenez-moi.

_Bonne lecture. Chali_

* * *

**Recommençons**

« Monsieur Potter, votre accouchement étant trop avancé, nous allons devoir vous faire la césarienne sans anesthésiant. »

Harry hocha la tête en serrant fort les dents. Ses mains faisaient de même avec le drap de la table d'opération. Il poussa un gémissement quand le bébé poussa un peu plus dans son ventre, cherchant une sortie qui n'existait pas.

**2 heures avant l'accouchement.**

Ron bailla et se gratta le ventre en même temps. Il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux roux qui partaient dans tous les sens. Pour le coup, il ressemblait très légèrement à Harry. N'empêche, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à la grossesse de son meilleur ami. Et puis c'était un homme.

Les hommes, ça n'enfante pas...

Draco avait vraiment été un idiot pour le coup. Mais Harry l'était encore plus de refuser de le voir. Autre chose à laquelle il ne s'habituerait jamais : Harry et Draco en couple. Et pourtant ça faisait bien plusieurs années qu'ils l'étaient. Et Draco qui avait tout gâché...

Ron poussa un soupir et s'habilla lentement. Encore endormi il ne se rendrait compte que bien plus tard que ses chaussettes n'étaient pas pareilles.

Il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il ne vit pas Harry sur le canapé-lit du rez-de-chaussée. Ça le réveilla d'un coup. Il se mit à chercher dans toutes les pièces. Il trouva finalement le brun dans les toilettes, adossé au mur, respirant avec difficulté et faisant des grimaces de souffrance.

Ron s'accroupit tout de suite auprès de Harry et lui prit les épaules :

« Hé oh ! Mec, ça va pas ?

- Je croyais que j'avais seulement envie d'aller aux toilettes. » Commença-t-il.

Il leva un visage torturé vers Ron.

« Amène-moi au labo. Il va arriver. »

Ron écarquilla les yeux ne sachant pas quoi faire sur le coup. Puis il se ressaisit quand Harry poussa un gémissement. Il passa un bras sous ses épaules et l'aida à le relever. Harry plus le ventre de Harry lui procurait un poids pour le moins important et Ron dut déployer toutes ses forces pour le sortir de la maison. Ils s'approchèrent de la voiture de Ron, rappelant soudain une évidence à son propriétaire.

« Mince Harry, j'ai oublié les clefs à l'intérieur. Reste ici, je me dépêche. »

Et il laissa Harry s'appuyer contre la voiture. Il courut dans la maison et chercha frénétiquement ses clefs.

« Bordel ! Mais où est-ce que je les ai mises ?! »

Il les trouva finalement sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et se maudit de ne pas les avoir rangées correctement. Il sortit vivement de la pièce, attrapa son portable sur la table basse et se précipita à l'extérieur.

« Désolé Harry, je les ai trouvées. »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, se concentrant plutôt sur sa respiration. Ron ouvrit fébrilement la portière de la voiture et ceci fait, il installa Harry sur la banquette arrière. Il referma la porte et s'assit à la place du chauffeur. Il mit sa ceinture de sécurité à la vitesse de la lumière et fit tourner le contact. La voiture gronda mais ne démarra pas.

« Aller... démarre putain ! Juste pour aujourd'hui. Démarre ! »

La voiture répondit enfin à son appel en détresse et Ron put finalement quitter la maison et se lancer sur la route de campagne en direction de la ville. Tout en conduisant, il alluma son portable, et tapa un numéro – chose qu'il ne ferait jamais habituellement. Le portable à l'oreille, une main sur le volant et le pied au plancher, l'interlocuteur décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Allo ? demanda une voix endormie.

- Draco ? C'est Ron.

- Ron ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème avec Harry ? » s'inquiéta soudainement Draco.

La voiture passa sur un dos d'âne et Ron sauta pratiquement de son siège tandis que Harry étouffait un grognement de douleur.

« Saleté de route ! pesta-t-il. Draco, c'est urgent, va au labo tout de suite !

- Harry a fait un malaise comme l'autre fois ?

- Non ! Il est en plein travail ! beugla Ron.

- Quoi ?! »

Ron raccrocha direct et se concentra pleinement sur la route. Il leur faudrait une bonne heure et demie pour atteindre la ville. Faites qu'en arrivant sur la 4voies il n'y ait pas de bouchons...

**3 mois avant l'accouchement.**

Harry feuilletait un magazine tout en buvant sa tasse de thé au citron. Son ventre était maintenant bien arrondi et il passait son temps allongé ou assis, ou bien à aller aux toilettes. Le fait qu'il boive autant de thé y était aussi pour quelque chose.

Il entendit le téléphone résonner soudainement, le faisant sursauter. Il voulut se lever pour aller décrocher mais Ron sortit de la pièce qui lui servait de bureau et répondit avant lui.

« ... Salut, c'est Ron... Oui je vais bien, et toi ? ... Tu appelais pour quoi ? ... Harry ? Ok je te le passe, mais tu sais comment il est, je doute qu'il te parle... Ouais, ouais je sais. Bon, je te le passe. »

Il tendit le téléphone à Harry qui lui demanda d'une mimique qui c'était mais Ron se contenta de lui passer le fixe sans dire un mot. Il retourna dans son bureau. Se doutant un peu de la personne au bout du fil, Harry lança un bref :

« Allo ?

- Harry, c'est toi ? »

C'était la voix de Draco. Le visage de Harry se ferma mais même si ça le démangeait, il n'appuya pas sur le bouton rouge.

« ...

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me parler hein ?

- ...

- Harry, je t'aime. S'il te plait, reviens-moi. Tu me manques trop.

- ...

- ...Oui bon d'accord, je ne te mérite pas. Je ne suis qu'une pourriture. Je suis vraiment désolée de ce que je t'ai fait, mais... mais sans toi, je meurs Harry.

- ...

- Tu ne m'aimes vraiment plus ? »

Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de Harry. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. Comment pouvait-il en douter une seconde ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui pardonner. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour pouvoir remonter le temps de six mois !

« Harry... si tu ne veux toujours pas me répondre, je ne t'appellerai plus, même si ça me coûte terriblement. Si... si tu m'en veux encore, raccroche et je ne t'appellerai plus jamais. »

Sa voix était cassée sur la fin de la phrase. Harry aurait voulu lui gueuler qu'il l'aimait plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Mais il ne le pouvait. Alors, les larmes dévalant ses joues, il appuya sur le bouton rouge d'une main tremblante.

**5 mois avant l'accouchement.**

Ron n'en revenait toujours pas. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Cela faisait un mois que Harry vivait chez lui mais même avec toutes les preuves devant les yeux, il refusait de voir la réalité. Mais bordel de merde ! Comment un homme peut-il tomber enceinte ? À moins que maintenant, on ne doive dire enceint ? C'était... immoral, contre nature. Ce n'était pas normal !

Certes, on voulait faire avancer la science, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour prendre son meilleur ami en cobaye humain ! Et pire que tout, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire que ce soit Draco, la cause de tout cela. Draco... il aimait tellement Harry. Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille ? Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Parce qu'il le connaissait depuis des années et parce qu'il avait rendu Harry heureux durant autant de temps.

Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Et à chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry et son ventre légèrement arrondi, il voulait se taper la tête dans le mur. Mais ce gars était vraiment idiot. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Franchement, se séparer à un moment pareil, c'était vraiment... con ! S'ils n'étaient pas séparés, ils seraient restés en froid pendant un moment – peut-être même très long – mais ils se seraient vite remis ensemble. Cependant, s'ils ne peuvent pas se voir, il est évident qu'ils ne se remettraient jamais ensemble. Ron désespérait.

Une sonnerie de téléphone le fit sursauter. Il décrocha le combiné.

« Allo, Ron ?

- Yes, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu peux me passer Harry s'il te plait ? »

Ron soupira. Il se dirigea vers le living-room et dit au brun :

« Harry, c'est Draco.

- Dis-lui que je ne suis pas là.

- Tu l'as entendu Draco...

- ... Oui. Désolé. Je... j'essaierais de rappeler plus tard. »

Et il raccrocha.

Ron remit le téléphone à sa place et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de son ami.

« Harry, faut faire quelque chose. Vous pouvez pas rester comme ça. Dans des situations comme celle-là, il vaut toujours mieux être auprès des personnes qui nous sont chères, non ?

- Jamais. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui, il m'a pris pour un objet. Mais je suis un humain moi ! J'en ai rien à faire que ce soit ses supérieurs qui lui aient demandés ça ! Il n'avait qu'à refuser ! Je le déteste...

- Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? »

**6 mois avant l'accouchement.**

La journée promettait d'être une journée comme les autres, ridiculement normale. Mais c'était mieux comme ça. L'humain ne peut pas vivre dans quelque chose d'extraordinaire, ça le tuerait. Pourtant, Ron allait bien devoir faire face à une de ces rares situations. La dernière de celles-ci était le lancement des bombes nucléaires sur Hiroshima et Nagasaki. Sa bombe à lui, explosa sur le seuil de sa maison avec une grosse valise.

« Harry ? Que... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On avait prévu quelque chose ?

- Ron, je peux te demander l'asile pour une durée indéterminée ?

- Ah... euh, oui bien sûr. Entre. »

Il laissa passer Harry qui poussa sa valise dans le vestibule, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il enleva ses chaussures et dirigea sa valise vers le living-room. Ron qui ne comprenait rien lui proposa un thé ou un café.

« Thé au citron s'il te plait. Merci. »

Harry lui paraissait ravagé et profondément choqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec le thé de Harry et un thé à la lavande pour lui. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil en face du canapé où était installé Harry. Le silence dura pendant un moment, le brun ne paraissant pas vouloir engager la conversation. Un peu agacé, Ron demanda abruptement :

« Alors ? Pourquoi t'es ici ? Et Draco ? »

À l'énonciation de ce nom, Harry s'effondra en larmes, se courbant en deux, ses mains allant cacher son visage ravagé. Décontenancé, Ron ne savait pas quoi faire.

« He... Hey mec, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Harry se contenta d'inonder le living-room de Ron et de renifler fortement. Il tenta tout de même d'émettre quelques borborygmes.

« Attends, attends, je comprends rien. » dit Ron.

Finalement une phrase réussit à se faire entendre :

« Draco n'est qu'un salaud ! »

Puis il repartit dans ses délires. Très inquiet, Ron alla lui chercher des mouchoirs puis, quand il se fut calmé, le roux l'installa dans la chambre d'ami où il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Ron referma doucement la porte de la chambre et se dirigea vers le téléphone. Il composa très rapidement un numéro. Il fallut au moins cinq sonneries avant qu'on ne décroche. Il se mit aussitôt à crier sur son interlocuteur :

« Bordel Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! Il t'a traité de salaud. Il n'avait encore jamais dit ça !

- Ron ? Harry est chez toi ? demanda Draco d'une voix angoissée.

- Bien sûr qu'il est chez moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait putain ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça !

- C'est ma faute. J'ai été un con. Un vrai con. Je voudrais tout annuler et recommencer à zéro. Ron, je ne veux pas perdre Harry, je l'aime, et j'ai peur. »

Avait-il bien entendu ? LE Draco Malfoy qui avait PEUR ? Ce n'était pas possible, ça n'existait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? D'une voix un peu plus calme, il demanda :

« Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je... j'ai mis Harry enceint.

- Pardon ?! »

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Harry. Enceint ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Son Harry, son frère ne pouvait pas devenir une femme. Et un homme qui tombe enceint, on n'en a jamais entendu parler. Il entendit vaguement Draco éclater d'un fou rire nerveux.

« Impossible pas vrai ? T'y crois pas hein ? Tu penses que je suis fou, c'est ça ? Que t'es dans un rêve ? »

On sentait la folie qui commençait à atteindre cet homme habituellement si froid, si cynique.

« Oui... répondit lentement Ron.

- Pas vrai ? Moi aussi j'y crois pas ! Mais j'imagine que tu veux savoir le pourquoi du comment ? Non ? J'ai pas raison ?

- Si.

- Ahahah. Désolé, je suis tellement absurde. Qu'est-ce qu'on devient pathétique quand on perd l'homme qu'on aime à cause de son travail !

- Tu travailles trop ? » demanda Ron, reprenant contenance.

Non, Harry n'était pas enceint, il avait mal entendu. Lui et Draco s'étaient disputés plus que d'habitude, c'était tout.

« Non, j'ai des horaires normales. Juste, tu sais ce que disent les religieux de nous. Je te parle des homos hein. Même si la loi du mariage pour tous a été votée depuis plusieurs années déjà, ils continuent de nous vouer une haine féroce, parce qu'on peut pas se reproduire, qu'on va mener l'humanité à l'extinction et tout et tout. Alors, moi et mes collègues, on a eu l'idée que justement, les homos y puissent avoir des enfants entre eux, comme ça, ils auraient plus rien à dire. Enfin là, on a seulement abordé le sujet pour les hommes.

- Et Harry est votre cobaye ? »

Il avait envie de vomir. Draco n'avait quand même pas fait ça ?! Il n'avait quand même pas utilisé son mari pour tester une de leurs inventions ?

« Non ! s'écria tout de suite Draco. Enfin, si. Mais non ! Juste, j'ai pas eu le choix. De notre groupe, je suis le seul qui soit avec un partenaire de façon stable et ce, depuis longtemps, alors mes supérieurs m'ont mis la pression pour que je le fasse.

- T'es qu'un connard.

- Je sais. Mais j'y peux quoi ? On ne change pas sa nature. Tu ne sais pas combien j'aimerais mourir. Mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas. Je dois veiller sur Harry. Après je pourrais me jeter sous un pont.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! En quoi le suicide est quelque chose de bien ? Tu n'es qu'un froussard qui veut échapper à ses devoirs.

- Oui, oui ! Je suis tout ça. Qu'un minable, inutile. Ron, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. J'aurais jamais dû accepter. Maintenant, j'ai perdu Harry et je ne peux même pas prendre soin de lui. S'il te plaît, fais-le à ma place.

- Je le ferais. Mais vraiment Draco, tu n'es qu'un con.

- Je sais. »

Et le blond raccrocha dans un sanglot.

**9 mois avant l'accouchement.**

« Monsieur Malfoy, puis-je vous parler ?

- Bien sûr Monsieur le directeur.

- C'est à propos du projet B.

- Encore ? Ne vous ai-je pas dit que je n'utiliserais pas Harry comme cobaye ?

- Demandez-lui au moins.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il sache sur quoi je travaille. Ce projet n'est-il pas sensé être ultra-confidentiel ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais...

- Je ne changerais pas d'avis Monsieur, allez chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi.

- Mais enfin ! Vous tenez l'occasion unique au monde d'avoir le premier enfant issu de deux personnes du même sexe ! Vous rentrerez dans l'histoire ! »

Draco resta silencieux. Le directeur savait comment était Draco Malfoy. La fierté était toujours ce qui le caractérisait, c'était grâce à ça que Harry était sorti avec lui au lycée. C'était à cause de ça qu'il allait le perdre. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore. Il commençait déjà à voir son nom inscrit dans le grand livre de l'histoire. Il espérait juste qu'il n'y serait pas placé à côté d'Hitler. Voyant parfaitement le train des pensées de Draco, son directeur poussa un peu plus le bouchon :

« Vous serez adulé par tout le monde, on voudra vous prendre en photo, vous, votre mari et votre enfant. On vous demandera de faire des interviews dans des magazines, vous deviendrez célèbre ! »

Mais malgré tout cela, Draco continuait de ne pas être trop porté sur la chose. En fait, les interviews et tout ça ne l'intéressait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le bonheur de Harry et le sien. Le directeur dut se rendre compte qu'il commençait à perdre Draco, car il donna son dernier argument, l'ultime. Celui qui avait le plus de poids.

« N'avez-vous jamais voulu d'un enfant ? »

Il avait touché la corde sensible de Draco. Cet homme imbu de lui-même, fier, arrogant, il fondait devant un enfant, laissant tomber son masque. Il avait grandi sans frère et sœur. Harry était dans le même cas. Il avait toujours adoré s'imaginer un jour père. Père d'un adorable enfant. Il s'en fichait que ce soit un garçon ou une fille. Il aimait juste les enfants.

« Je... je vais y réfléchir. »

Le directeur sut qu'il avait gagné.

**OoO**

« Harry ?

- Hm ? fit celui-ci d'une voix endormie.

- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

- Bien sûr. »

Le brun se releva sur ses coudes et passa un bras autour de la taille de Draco, posant sa tête sur ton torse.

« Si on te disait que tu pouvais avoir un enfant rien qu'à toi, tu serais heureux ? »

Harry tourna la tête vers Draco. Pourquoi disait-il cela ? S'inquiétait-il que Harry aurait voulu quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir à eux deux ?

« Et bien... Il est vrai que j'aimerais avoir un enfant à moi mais ce n'est pas très grave si j'en n'ai pas. Tant que je suis avec toi, je serai heureux. Mais ne va pas croire que je te quitterais parce qu'on ne peut pas avoir d'enfant ensemble. Pourquoi tu te tracasses pour ça ?

- Pour rien.

- Hm. » fit Harry, peut convaincu.

Il remonta un peu sa tête et embrassa Draco. Puis il retourna à son oreiller et s'endormit.

**OoO**

« Alors Monsieur Malfoy ? Vous êtes-vous décidé ?

- Je crois, oui.

- Alors ? Votre verdict ?

- J'accepte. »

**OoO**

« Et bien, que me vaut cet honneur ?

- Le fait que tu sois mon mari depuis deux ans.

- Notre anniversaire était il y a quatre mois. C'était une nuit très chaude d'ailleurs. »

Il adressa un petit clin d'œil au blond qui rougit en se rappelant de cette soirée.

« Et donc, pourquoi ce restaurant ?

- Tu veux vraiment une réponse à tout hein ?

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

- Si.

- Alors, cette réponse ?

- Tu y as répondu il y a moins d'une minute. »

Harry se mit un peu à réfléchir, puis un éclair de lucidité traversa son visage, rapidement suivit par des joues empourprées. S'amusant de son petit effet, Draco se leva légèrement de sa chaise et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur son amour, lui caressant doucement la main. Puis il se rassit tranquillement, arborant un sourire fier.

« Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? On est dans un restaurant.

- Et alors, il y a plein d'autres couples qui font pareils.

- Oui mais nous on est deux hommes.

- Dois-je te rappeler pour quoi nous avons manifesté il y a quatre ans ?

- Pour le mariage pour tous...

- Pour qu'on ait les mêmes droits que les autres personnes, pour ne plus être discriminé, pour qu'on soit « normal ». Pour qu'on puisse s'embrasser librement sans que personne ne se retourne sur nous pour nous lancer un regard dégoûté.

- Oui mais dans un restaurant...

- Tu te rappelles de ce couple d'hétéro d'il y a trois mois ? Ils étaient limites en train de faire l'amour devant tout le monde. On ne les a pas virés pour autant. Alors pour juste un petit baiser...

- Oui bon d'accord, j'ai compris. Excuse-moi. »

Bien qu'un léger froid s'installa entre eux, il disparut bien rapidement au fur et à mesure que le repas avançait. Et quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, ils partageaient de nouveau leur complicité.

**OoO**

Harry était assis sur le canapé, devant la table basse. Draco l'embrassa langoureusement avant de lui demander :

« Un thé au citron ?

- S'il te plaît. »

Draco partit dans la cuisine tandis que Harry retenait un bâillement. Le blond sortit une toute petite fiole de sa poche et pendant que l'eau chauffait, il pesait le pour et le contre. C'était cette fiole qui allait révolutionner le monde. Il fallait juste l'essayer.

_La salle était remplie de toutes les personnes qui participaient au projet B. Draco était sur l'estrade, un diaporama défilant derrière lui. Il commença à expliquer le fonctionnement du liquide créé :_

_« Comme vous le savez tous, il nous aura fallut un an et demi pour mener à bien ce projet. C'est en même temps très court et très long. Mais le résultat est au delà de nos espérances. Grâce à ce liquide, l'homme qui l'ingérera se verra intégré d'une poche amniotique dans le bas ventre. À l'aide des spermatozoïdes de celui-ci, se créera un substitut d'un ovule. Les spermatozoïdes du partenaire de celui qui aura ingéré le contenu de la fiole passeront entre les parois de l'anus – transformées par le produit – pour se glisser dans cette poche, assurant à 99,9% l'enfantement. Cependant, le corps des Hommes ne peut être changé et pour l'accouchement, il faudra procéder par césarienne. Nous avons déjà fait une expérience sur des chimpanzés et cela a été un franc succès. Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que cela fonctionnera aussi bien sur les humains. Nous n'avons plus qu'à créer quelque chose de semblable pour les femmes. »_

Draco soupira, ça allait marcher, il allait entrer dans l'histoire et aurait un enfant. Il fit couler le liquide dans l'eau chaude. Il était inodore et incolore. Harry ne remarquerait rien. Il ajouta le sachet de thé au citron et apporta le résultat à Harry. Celui-ci lui fit un immense sourire et l'embrassa rapidement avant de boire son thé. Draco, lui, faisait des ronds dans son café avec sa petite cuillère. Il but finalement une gorgée. Puis il reposa sa tasse, incapable de boire plus, tant il était nerveux. Harry fit de même et posa une main sur l'épaule de son blond et chercha ses lèvres.

« Beurk amer.

- Et toi acide. »

Ils rigolèrent avant de recommencer à s'embrasser, plus passionnément, plus longuement. Leur langue jouait l'une contre l'autre, sans chercher à se dominer, juste à échanger. Draco passa une main avide sous le tee-shirt de Harry, le remontant lentement. Puis arrêtant leur baiser, il retira brusquement le haut de Harry.

« Attends. On va aller dans la chambre. »

Ils se relevèrent et Harry tirant sur la main de Draco, le conduisit dans leur antre. Les caresses reprirent, plus insistantes. Draco enleva bientôt sa chemise qu'il balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il passa son genou entre les jambes écartées de Harry, allongé sur le lit. Celui plaça ses mains autour du cou de Draco et l'approcha de ses lèvres. Le blond lui mordit amoureusement sa lèvre inférieure, provoquant un gémissement à Harry. Puis le bout d'une langue rose vint s'insinuer entre les dents du brun, l'invitant à un ballet magnifique. Le monde tournait.

La main de Draco glissa tout doucement sur le corps de Harry, lui provoquant des frissons. Draco connaissait tous les points de plaisirs de Harry et il les mit à rude épreuve. Seulement en les touchant. Puis, il commença à lécher la jugulaire de Harry qui était de plus en plus essoufflé. Il descendit un peu plus bas, léchant le contour du nombril. Puis il imita l'acte sexuel avec celui-ci, provoquant des gémissements de plus en plus indécents à Harry. Draco adorait l'entendre gémir comme ça, rien que pour lui. Ça lui donnait l'impression qu'il était tout pour lui.

Enfin, il dégrafa la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Harry, l'envoyant valdinguer en compagnie de sa chemise. Le caleçon de Harry était tiré au maximum, retenant tant bien que mal, l'érection du brun. Qui ne resta pas passif, s'activant pour lui aussi, faire baisser le pantalon du blond. Puis il entoura ses bras autour de la taille de son partenaire l'attirant dans un baiser passionné. Avec ses doigts, Harry traça la colonne vertébrale de Draco, lui provoquant des frissons.

« Je t'aime, lui glissa sensuellement Draco à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi. »

Draco posa une main sur le caleçon de Harry. Celui-ci poussa un long gémissement.

« Draco... »

Ledit Draco déposa des baisers papillons sur toutes les parcelles du corps de Harry, s'approchant dangereusement de l'objet de tous les désirs. Mais il l'évita et embrassa plutôt l'intérieur de la cuisse, qu'il titilla avec sa langue. Harry mit une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de gémir. Draco lui attrapa le poignet pour l'arrêter et embrassa le creux de sa main tout en le regardant de ses yeux orages, consumés par le désir. Harry se sentit fondre sous l'intensité de son regard. Il rapprocha Draco de lui et lui embrassa la joue, se rapprochant petit à petit de son oreille qu'il mordilla. Cette fois, ce fut à Draco de gémir. Et ce son parut être le plus beau de l'univers pour Harry.

Draco glissa finalement sa main dans le caleçon, se saisissant du sexe chaud de Harry, le faisant pousser un râle. Draco commença de long va-et-vient. Harry le pria d'aller plus vite. Toujours plus vite. Le tissu gênant, Draco le repoussa dévoilant la verge tendue de Harry, un fin liquide perlait au niveau du gland. Draco appuya légèrement dessus et étala le liquide blanchâtre sur toute la longueur du sexe de Harry. Celui-ci frissonnait, ne retenant plus les gémissements et les râles qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Ses mains étaient fermement agrippées aux draps du lit.

Draco continua à le caresser, puis son autre main vint titiller les bourses de Harry. Le brun était au septième ciel, au bord de l'extase. À ce moment-là, Draco le prit en bouche. Harry poussa un cri très aigu tandis que Draco lui faisait l'amour avec sa bouche. Il le léchait, le mordillait, l'embrassait et... l'avalait.

« Draco... je... je vais... »

Le blond se retira donc et une seconde plus tard, le liquide blanchâtre lui éclaboussa le torse. Le visage rouge, Harry s'excusa. Draco le fit taire d'un baiser. Et tandis que Harry se cambrait, Draco fit glisser ses doigts le long de son dos et massa amoureusement les douces fesses de Harry. Celui-ci poussa un hoquet quand un doigt s'insinua en lui. Un deuxième vint vite le rejoindre. Et les mouvements de ciseaux commencèrent.

Harry poussait des gémissements indécents et malgré le voile qui lui obscurcissait les yeux, il réussit à faire tomber le boxer de Draco. Celui-ci étouffa un grognement quand il sentit la main du brun enserrer son sexe et le caresser légèrement. En représailles, il inséra un troisième et dernier doigt, touchant la prostate, ce qui fit crier Harry de plaisir.

« Viens... » souffla-t-il.

Alors Draco retira ses doigts et embrassa Harry chastement avant de prendre le tube de lubrifiant et de s'en appliquer généreusement. Puis il pénétra Harry. Celui-ci eut une grimace due à la douleur malgré tous les soins que Draco lui avait procuré pour le préparer.

Le blond resta sans bouger pendant un petit moment, attendant que Harry s'habitue à lui, puis il commença ses mouvements de vas et viens. Tout doucement au début puis de plus en plus vite. Les mains de Harry griffaient le dos de Draco mais celui-ci ne sentait pratiquement pas la douleur. Il était plutôt envahi par le désir ultime de la luxure. Les cris et les gémissements emplissaient la pièce.

La cadence s'accéléra et le bruit des hanches qui claquent se fit plus fort. La jouissance allait bientôt arriver. Draco touchait la prostate de Harry, le faisant pousser des cris de plaisir. Et ce fut lui le premier qui, dans un grognement, se déversa entre leur deux corps. Il fut rapidement suivit par Draco qui se répandit en lui, scellant définitivement leur destin.

**5 jours après l'accouchement.**

Il ouvrit les yeux. Et les referma aussitôt. La lumière les faisait souffrir. Il avait mal, au bas ventre. C'est ce qui lui fit ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Il avait mal au ventre. Où était passé son bébé ?

Ça lui fit bizarre que son ventre ne soit plus gros. Tellement bizarre... Puis il aperçut un homme endormi. Sa tête blonde était posée contre le lit, ses bras formant un oreiller.

Harry sentit la tristesse et la colère l'envahir. La joie et l'apaisement. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait. Cet homme lui avait toujours fait perdre la tête. Mais il ne pouvait pas le pardonner. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Draco poussa un grognement et se réveilla doucement. Il croisa les yeux émeraudes de Harry, et les deux hommes plongèrent. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis près de six mois et pourtant... c'était comme si rien ne les avait séparés. Mais cela fut court, Harry rompant le sortilège :

« Pourquoi t'es là ?

- Je t'aime.

- J'm'en fiche. Pourquoi t'es là ? répéta Harry.

- On est marié ?

- Non ! »

Ça devait être le stress, rien que le stress. Sinon, il ne pleurerait pas. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler.

Draco s'approcha de lui et passa son doigt pour effacer les gouttes d'eau salée qui s'échappaient des yeux menthe à l'eau. Le blond ne se rendait pas compte que lui aussi pleurait.

« Harry, Harry. Il... il n'a pas survécu. »

Harry poussa un cri de détresse et remonta ses jambes sur lui-même, ses larmes coulant encore plus abondamment. Il se sentait mourir. Il en était venu à l'aimer ce petit être qu'il n'avait pas voulu. Il s'était vu prendre soin de lui, le voir grandir. Mais il n'était plus là. Absent. Disparu. Mort.

Draco le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Lui murmurant à l'oreille plein de « Je suis désolé, si désolé. ». La colère prenant finalement le dessus, Harry la dirigea vers Draco :

« C'est ta faute ! Si... si seulement tu n'étais pas là, tout irait pour le mieux. Tu devrais juste mourir ! »

Blessé, Draco s'éloigna brusquement de Harry. Il devait lui faire comprendre. Alors il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit soudainement. À travers ses larmes, Harry regardait la scène, son esprit ne faisant aucun lien logique. Draco tourna sa tête vers le brun. Il ne pleurait plus, ses yeux orages étaient déterminés.

« On est au huitième étage du labo Harry. Comme tu le souhaites, je vais mourir, mais rappelle-toi que ce sera toi le responsable. Prépare-toi à vivre avec ça toute ta vie. »

Il... ne comprenait pas. Que se passait-il ? Que devait-il faire ? Attendre ? L'arrêter ?

Draco posa sa main sur le rebord de la fenêtre tout en continuant de darder son regard de fer sur Harry. Le faire culpabiliser, jusqu'à la fin. Il ne devrait pas oublier. Il posa son pied droit et tournant finalement la tête vers le ciel bleu, il s'apprêta à sauter.

Son regard gris sur lui l'électrisait, le rendait coupable. Harry avait envie de baisser les yeux.

Et de fuir.

Le fait que ce soit Draco qui détourne le regard le fit se redresser d'un coup. Il vit son corps se tendre, prêt au grand bond. Pris d'une panique incontrôlable, il quitta précipitamment son lit et sauta presque sur Draco pour l'arrêter.

« Pardon de t'avoir dit de mourir. Je suis désolé. Je suis qu'un connard, ne saute pas par pitié. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Je... je t'aime ! »

Draco se laissa ramener dans la pièce, pleurant à chaude larme. Il attrapa le visage de Harry, lui aussi ruisselant de larmes, et l'embrassa tristement et passionnément. Leurs larmes se mélangeaient à travers ce baiser. Ils échangèrent un rire nerveux.

« Recommençons Harry. Recommençons à zéro. »

**Quelques années plus tôt.**

Dans la salle de classe, les élèves commençaient à s'installer à leur place respective. Un nouvel élève discutait avec le professeur d'histoire qui s'avérait être le professeur principal. Celui-ci lui désigna les places disponibles. Il pouvait prendre celle qu'il voulait. Le garçon de 17 ans s'installa derrière un beau blond aux yeux gris. Le cours commença. Le garçon devant lui bascula sa chaise et posa son avant bras sur le bureau du brun aux cheveux en bataille. Ils échangèrent un regard. L'un était fier et arrogant. L'autre était timide et gentil.

« Tes yeux verts... c'est des lentilles ou des vrais ? »

* * *

Voilà c'est terminé ! Quand avez-vous pensé ? C'était pas trop triste j'espère. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser, j'essaierai d'y répondre le mieux possible.

Petite note explicative : Oui Draco est un vrai con, qui fait (un peu) chanter Harry, mais je n'ai pas vraiment pu développer cette partie. Dites-vous que notre petit blond n'a pas vu son Harry d'amour depuis 9 mois, qu'il a perdu son bébé, qu'il vient de démissionner de son travail (mais ça, je ne l'ai pas dit =p ) et donc, que tout ça l'a rendu un peu fou. Et dernier argument, il aime tellement Harry que ça en devient un peu un poison au point qu'il ne se rend même plus compte de ce qu'il fait.

Et si vous trouvez que Harry agit bien trop gentiment envers Draco, c'est parce que de 1) il est bouleversé par tous les événements passés et de 2) je pense qu'il tenterait de sauver quiconque qui menace de se suicider. ^^'

Voilà, c'était un point qui a été assez mal compris, j'espère que ça vous paraît plus clair. Perso, sur cette histoire, Draco me fait un peu pitié... du coup, mon prochain OS (que je suis en train d'écrire, je crois qu'il va faire une trentaine de pages word) en fera un garçon très différent, histoire de ramener l'équilibre. Pauvre petit Draco que j'aime pourtant à la foliiiie. X)

Chali


End file.
